


Private Encore

by TheGenkiHime



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGenkiHime/pseuds/TheGenkiHime
Summary: "What was that?" A playful tug to the tail."Oh...nothing..." But the tail swooshed, softly touching the face in front of it.Rom swatted it down. "Stop that.""Stop what?" The innocent question was accompanied by the tail once more moving to softly caress Rom's face.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saku801](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku801/gifts).



Rom sat crossed leg on the floor, brush in one hand, as the other hand gently grabbed the tail in front of him before setting to work. The brush easily went through the strands of the well maintained tail.

Syuzo hummed as he let his fingers play with random items on the vanity. "You're good at that."

"I'm sure the floor is exactly where you like your servents." There was still a playful jab to the words as Rom didn't stop his work.

Syuzo looked over his shoulder, a coy smile on his lips. "There are other reasons I like you on the floor." The words were softly said as he swiped his fingers across his lips.

"What was that?" A playful tug to the tail.

"Oh...nothing..." But the tail swooshed, softly touching the face in front of it.

Rom swatted it down. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" The innocent question was accompanied by the tail once more moving to softly caress Rom's face.

Rom just sighed before pushing the tail down so he could continue brushing it. "So which twin does this for you or do they take turns?"

There was a sudden agitated twitch to the tail. "Compared to what certain gossip columns say Kai and Riku are members of Trichronika. My band mates, not my servants." There was a tense pause. Then..."Besides we each have our own hairdressers!"

"Spoiled brats." Rom muttered.

"Jealous?" SyuZo was enjoying not only the utmost care that was being put into the maintenance of his tail as the brush continued it's rythmic downward glide, but noted that Rom's fingers were softly sifting though the multi coloured strands. He wanted to shiver in delight, but kept himself in check.

"Of ostentatious hair like this? That you can't seem to remember how to use a brush with your own two hands? I don't see where there is any jealousy involved." The tone scoffed at the ludicrous question.

SyuZo gasped in mock shock. "I know how to use a brush! But I asked and you so quickly volunteered who am I to refuse...?" He shifted in his seat to see Rom's reflection in the mirror a smile coming to his face when he saw the blush coming across the tanned face.

"If you keep moving this is going to take longer than we have." The grunted words hid his embarrassment.

"We have plenty of time!" He couldn't stop being over exuberant with his words.

"The guys and girls will be waiting." Came the reminder.

"Cock blocker." He muttered, removing his gloves.

"What?" A quirked eyebrow accompianed the question.

"CLOCK WATCHER." He said louder. "Always the one watching the clock. There's plenty of them they'll never know we're missing." He waved a dismissive hand.

Rom laughed. "You? The Galaxy Prince not noted for missing? Try again."

"You're not as easily forgotten as you think either, you know..." The words were spoken quietly as he went back to messing with the trinkets on the vanity again. But he knew his words had been heard as the other's motions stopped for a moment before returning to the task.

There was a silence for a short bit, but it wasn't uncomfortable or foreboding. Just a nice, quiet silence between the two as Rom continued to brush out the fluffy tail and SyuZo began softly humming, closing his eyes. After a hectic day of appearances and concerts SyuZo had come to enjoy a bit of pampering, but the efforts of his hairdresser would no longer compare to this. There was a tenderness behind the touch, a cautionary forwardness with the brush, and he forgot this time to reign in the slight shiver that ran through him.

"Are you okay?" The brush continued, the fingers still going through the tail, even as the question was asked. Rom hadn't missed the shiver, nor the humming coming from the other. He also couldn't ignore something else. He shifted his position a little to ease the growing sensation. Excited by brushing a tail. He must be desperate...

"You forget I have a sensitive spot on the underside?" He almost hated admitting to it because he just knew Rom would try to find it again, but another part of him held his breath hoping his fingers would touch it, brush against that same spot.

"You do?" Mock surprise was laced in the words and he did every thing he could to avoid where he exactly knew where it was. SyuZo was sensitive in several places and he had yet to forget a single one.

"Now you're simply tormenting me." A pout came to his lips, the tail giving a swish.

"The torments haven't even begun."

SyuZo licked his lips. "Is that a promise?"

There were no words as Rom let his fingers reach under the tail, the tips lightly stroking the underside forcing SyuZu to grip the edge of the vanity, a sound escaping his lips. "Oh...I'm sorry...you're sensitive...right?"

"Bully." SyuZo gasped.

"Don't you mean tease?" Rom had put the brush down, letting his other hand go into the tail, softly gliding through the hair with both a few times, listening to the soft sounds coming from in front of him.

"What happened to meeting the others?" SyuZo bit his bottom lip, trying to control the little noises that kept wanting to escape.

"You said we had plenty of time." Rom shifted to his knees, leaning forward, letting his hands go under the brightly coloured jacket to rest on SyuZo's hips. "Could you rid yourself of this jacket?"

"Isn't that your job?" Coy words once again.

"Speaking of teases." Hands slid from hips to thighs.

"You are indeed..." Syuzo scooted himself backwards on the stool he was on until his back was pressed against Rom's chest.

Rom gave a chuckle. "Doesn't help much with this getup in the way."

"Then do something about it." A pout accompianed the bratty tone.

"Impatient much." But instead of reaching up and undoing the jacket Rom slowly moved his hands up and down the thighs, once coming around to glide over the ass SyuZo was trying to grind against him. He smiled at the little whine that greeted his actions. "Like it?" The words were barely a whisper.

"Rom..." His name was said with a needy whine. "You're not going to torment then expect me to go out with everyone like this, are you?" He reached around behind him grabbing Rom's ass in his hands.

"Had thought about it...watching you give me lustful looks all night long." He felt the hands on his ass squeeze in retaliation to his words. "That felt good."

"We can make each other feel even better." A smile twitched on his lips.

"Promises, promises." He was determined to keep his hands away from where he knew SyuZo liked to be touched. It was a game of patience. One he was hoping to win and enjoy.

"I remember what you like..." SyuZo's voice was low and promised hidden secrets.

"Do you? Because I also remember where you like to be touched...what dirty words you like to hear." Rom had pushed himself as close to him as he could, his breath hot against the ear he whispered against.

"Then prove it." The dare was given. SyuZo wasn't positive how much more of the teasing he could take. He knew when he invited Rom to come to the dressing room he had ulterior motives behind it. He just never expected the same from Rom.

"If someone comes barging in to this room it'll be your fault." Rom warned.

"Then make it quick." The blonde idol was becoming impatient.

"I don't do quick." The reminder was given as hands slowly moved down thighs once more as if to make a point.

"That I also remember..." SyuZo leaned his head back to rest on one of Rom's shoulder, closing his eyes. It wasn't that he disliked slow...right about now slow felt amazing...but slow was also making his body scream NOW NOW NOW.

"Take it or leave it." The words were followed by a chuckle as he nuzzled the other's neck, gently kissing and sucking.

"Take it." He gasped as teeth left a mark upon his skin.

A hand palmed the bulge in SyuZo's pants eliciting a moan. "Eager, hm?"

"Just do something!" He whined, bucking his hips up.

"I can make you come fully clothed." Rom continued to press his lips against SyuZo's neck as his hand and fingers played with the hardening bulge. He had moved his other hand to a hip trying to keep his anxious lover still.

"Hn..." SyuZo had moved his hands to grab the sides of the stool he sat upon trying to balance himself. Rom was not playing fair. The drummer may be regularly half dressed, but SyuZo was getting hot and sweaty in all the layers he wore. He wanted relief but he wasn't paritcularly wanting to be overly dressed for it either. "Not fair for you...to have...all the fun..."

"I'll make sure you enjoy yourself as well." Rom was improvising as he went. He had a goal in mind which actually did not include SyuZo coming fully clothed, but he did want both of them to enjoy every touch, every whispered word.

"All these promises going around." Earlier he had removed his gloves and the useless headset that was always around his neck. He now released the stool he had tightly held on to trusting Rom to not let him fall off before letting slender fingers go up to loosen the brightly coloured cravat. He felt Rom's hands move to his hips, holding him as he continued to brush his lips against any skin that he could find.

He placed the neck band on the vanity with the other pieces and pushed the ruffled collar of his shirt away from his neck more which Rom attacked eagerly. SyuZo smiled to himself, sighing contently as he let his fingers glide down his front to rest on the closures of his jacket. He paused as he caught their reflection in the mirror. Rom was watching him intensely causing him to quirk an eyebrow and the corner of his lips to go up. "Want to help?"

"Nah...looks like you've got this." He licked his lips as his eyes focused on the delicate fingers pausing at the jacket clasps.

"Thanks for the boast of confidence." He rolled his eyes.

"How about you work on that jacket and I'll take care of your cute, little tail end back here." His fingers dug deeper into the thin hips he held, receiving a small gasp.

"Ha ha. You think you're pretty witty, don't you?"

"You said it, not me." He laughed a little as he ran a hand down the bushy tail he had been brushing out just a few minutes prior.

SyuZo suddenly gripped the vanity tightly once again. "Dammit, Rom. You do want me to come in my pants."

"Didn't expect you to be this excited." He flung the tail over his shoulder so he could not so gently grind his hardened erection against the tight ass he liked so much.

SyuZo felt a blush burn his face, but couldn't stop himself from leaning forward more, pushing back against the grinding hips. "Looking at you is enough to get me excited." He quietly admitted. "Watching you perform with such intensity, hearing your voice...having you near me...all are enough to get me hard." A small whimper escaped him as Rom pulled them tighter against each other. "Tell me...tell me you don't feel the same about me..."

"I wanted to take you the minute you stepped out on that stage." Rom admitted.

"You're taking long enough to prove that point." He looked over his shoulder at the drummer, watching the pink touch his ears. "I know you like to take things slow, but can we step up just a little. Please?"

"Did you just beg for it?" Rom had slid the side zipper on the tight pants down, about to slide his hands inside.

"You're surprised?" He laughed. "I'm known to be a little demanding..."

"A little?" Rom's laugh joined his as SyuZo made swift work of undoing the jacket and finally shrugging out of it with a little help, the ostentatious clothing flung to the floor.

"That is a relief." He sighed. His shirt was damp from sweat and he shivered a little from the room air.

"There's more to come." Rom pushed the shirt up, his fingers running along the lithe muscles in SyuZo's back before moving to the front lightly brushing against hardened nipples.

"More promises." SyuZo gave a small moan, but felt better knowing this was finally going somewhere. Every touch, every kiss upon his skin, was driving him closer to the edge and all they had done was touch and tease with words at this point. "But I like it."

Before more could be said he spun around on the stool wrapping his arms and legs around Rom, crushing their lips together in a heated, messy kiss. Rom didn't need any more prompting as he invaded SyuZo's mouth with his tongue, entwining theirs together, each of them moaning into the embrace. As he grabbed fistfuls of the fur jacket Rom wore his lover tore at the buttons to his white shirt, pushing it open and off the shoulders.

Breaking the kiss Rom ran lips and tongue over the newly exposed skin, nipping here and there as SyuZo tightened his legs around him, feeling their covered erections rub against each other. The blonde singer threw his head back in delight. This was what he had wanted the minute he had led Rom in to the dressing room. All hands and lips and teeth. He rocked against him, feeling teeth bite harder reacting to the sensation. He gave a yelp of pleasure, wanting more.

"You'll have the others in here any minute with your noises." Rom murmurred against his skin.

"Then waste no more time and take me as you wanted when you saw me enter the stage..." He gasped out the words as Rom picked him up as he stood, sitting on the stool as SyuZo straddled him.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard it'll be days before you can walk on that stage." Another promise was given neither could even be witty about as all they knew was the need for each other. Grabbing him into another kiss he lifted him off his lap just enough to pull down his pants to his knees, hands running over his toned ass.

"Yes, please..." SyuZo gave in to all the sensations, all the words, everything in the moment. He didn't stop the moans or other noises that his lover could always get out of him. He couldn't even be embarrassed by how wet the front of his pants had become from precum. "Touch me, Rom..." He moaned into the kiss.

One of Rom's hands gently touched the side of the face in front of him as the other slid inbetween them grabbing the leaking cock, hearing the low moan that was released. "You sound beautiful, y'know that, right?" His hand glided up and down the shaft, fingers gently pressuring sensitive areas.

SyuZo couldn't answer at first, wrapping his arms around him as he hid his face against the muscular shoulder. "Ahn...I..." He felt himself shake as the hand moved faster, pleasing him the way only someone familiar with him could. "I thought...ugn...you were going to...fuck me hard...ah..." His hips bucked into the hand that continued it's work.

"It is my goal." The pressure in his pants was maddening and the warmth in his own groin was growing, but listening to SyuZo's voice and feeling his movements was amazing. He wanted him to come now and then work him up again.

"Lube...in drawer..." The instructions were given between heavy breaths.

"It can wait." Rom assured him, turning his head to kiss his neck.

"No. Now." The demand was given.

"You're being a brat." He didn't stop the stroking he was doing to the cock between them, his other hand entangled in bright blonde hair.

"And your point?" He tried his best to fill his words with sarcasm, but Rom's touches were making it hard to put together rational words let alone feel any other emotion besides lust. Taking a deep breath to try to calm himself even a small amount SyuZo stretched, reaching behind Rom, blindly rummaging through the drawer he knew the bottle was in. Smiling he sat back down on his boyfriend's lap. He kissed him again, pleased with himself. "You can do it or I can do it myself. I don't care either way"

"You are living up to those rumours about your demanding nature." He let his thumb glide over the slit on the leaking member he still held in his hand enjoying the fact it made the other jump and roughly grab his shoulders, fingers digging in to skin.

"That...was unfair..." SyuZo gasped out. "But damn it felt good."

"Want me to do it again?"

"How about we finally get down to business." Delicate fingers framed the tanned face as he drew them closer together. "And you made me drop the bottle." A playful pout came to his lips.

"How do your fans put up with you?" Rom shook his head, but still kissed the pout.

"Just like you do. But I enjoy your way much more..." He kissed him again, trying his best to make it slow and seductive, but his body was denying him any patience he may have left. Against his better judgement he slid from Rom's lap, planting soft kisses down the strong chest, his fingers shaking slightly as he tried to unbuckle Rom's pants.

"What are you doing?" Rom knew what he was doing, but was surprised by his actions at this moment.

"Getting us both what we went." Was the only explanation he gave. He cursed as his fingers couldn't work the buckle and he felt strong hands cover his. Looking up he saw Rom staring at him with such warmth and intensity he felt himself melt under the gaze. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a kiss, hard and passionate.

"Don't talk." Rom said after the kiss. "I know that look and you're going to turn in to a blubbering fool."

"Hey! This blubbering fool writes some killer hits." He pouted again.

"Are you saying you come up with lyrics while I fuck you?" Why did he even ask that question?

"Wouldn't you like to know." SyuZo reached up, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him yet again.

"No. I wouldn't." But he couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped over such a ludicrous idea. The most ridiculous wide smile spread across his lover's face and he had this urge to lay kisses all over that beautiful visage.

"...hey..." SyuZo's voice was strangely quiet. "Are we going to finish this?" Without saying anything Rom reached down taking the still excited member in both hands slowly moving upwards. "I was hoping that was the answer..."

"Your wish is my command, oh Galactic Prince." Rom moved so he could position SyuZo over the stool and went to retrieve the bottle of lube before positioning himself behind him.

"Oh, don't start that, please." He hid his face in his arms he had crossed over the stool.

"Don't like it, huh?" He rubbed a soothing hand against the other's lower back, knowing he was too tense, feeling the muscles relax under his touch.

"Not from you." He gave a quiet sigh at the gentle touch. "Call me anything else, but that."

"Any thing?" He lifted the bushy tail, handing it to SyuZo to keep it out of the way before opening the bottle to make sure his fingers were slick enough.

"Don't get too creative." The singer idly played with the ends of his tail, listening to the motions of Rom behind him, biting his lower lip in excited expectation. He spread his legs more, wiggling his ass a little, peeking over his shoulder with a wink.

"Hmmm...that's sexy." Rom reached around up front taking SyuZo's cock into one hand slowly running his thumb up the dark vein. SyuZo bit the end of his tail to keep himself from being overly loud this time, his fingers tightly gripping the stool as he felt a finger enter him. As soon as another joined in he threw back his head, pushing backwards against them.

A third finger was added perhaps a bit too quickly, but they both were feeling the need begin to burn twice as bad as it had earlier. "Yes..." SyuZo whimpered, crying out as soon as the fingers hit the perfect spot. Once...twice...three times and he was squeezing his eyes tight, feeling tears form.

He felt empty as soon as they were removed and a noise escaped his lips even as he heard the shuffle of clothes behind him. Warm arms were wrapped around him and he felt the hot hard pressed against his back as Rom gently kissed his shoulder. "I...want to...touch you..." He spoke before Rom got any further.

"It's ok." The drummer was barely containing himself.

"No! Let me!" There was a childish tone to the request, whiney, bratty, needy.

It wasn't that Rom wouldn't like him to, but the position they were in and the fact they were already this far wasn't helping. But he gave in to the request like he always did and sighing he grabbed the smaller hand in his, leading it back as he repositioned himself. The fingers stroked and teased and a satisfied sound came from both SyuZo and Rom.

"Here." He squeezed the contents of the bottle over SyuZo's hand as the other giggled, letting him spread it over his cock. "Happy?" He grunted.

"Are you?" The question was asked.

The other's words made him realize SyuZo hadn't done this for himself, he had asked to help satisfy him. He had wanted him to feel just as much as he had. A smile turned up the corners of the normally frowning feature. "It feels good, SyuZo. Really good."

"Is that what you want to call me?" He let go, gripping the stool once more, waiting.

Rom hesitated, grabbing the hips in front of him, lining himself up before slowly entering. It felt even better than he thought it would this time. The feeling of him around him, tightening around him just like he knew he preferred. "It's what...everyone else calls you."

"Ahn!..." SyuZo cried out, feeling the emptiness begin to fill up again. It had taken forever to get to this point, but he was okay with that. As much as he teased how slow Rom was he secretly loved it. Loved the time and care he took to make sure they both enjoyed every minute. He may have to teach him the joys of a quickie once in awhile though. "Call me...something...no one else...would..." He panted out as Rom pushed in deeper, releasing a moan. "Damn..." He breathed. "Fill me up more."

Rom lightly massaged his lower back with one hand in lazy circles as he pulled out a little before pushing back in, deeper this time, the sound coming from SyuZo music to his ears. He repeated the motion once more, going in as deep as he could, the sound ripping from his throat matching in perfect harmony to the cry of pleasure that tore from his lover as he threw his head back.

Fully sheathed he leaned forward, rocking his hips a bit as he placed a few kisses along the back, his hands finally reaching around to take the hot, leaking cock in his hands. SyuZo pushed back against every forward motion, letting each new sound get louder and louder. A hard, steady rhythm was created interrupted only by the sounds of pleasure they made for each other. SyuZo wanted it to continue, totally taken in by the feeling of ecstasy, but his vision was blurring and every time Rom's cock hit that spot his fingers had previously a burst of stars flashed before his eyes.

"Rom!" He cried out. "I...can't...hng..."

"Don't hold back." Rom leaned forward, the position change causing SyuZo to moan as he captured his lips, the kiss messy and sloppy as they were both close to their climax.

Crying out one last time seed covered Rom's hand, his chest and some of the stool. Rom gently continued to stroke him, letting him ride out his orgasm. SyuZo wasn't going to let him get away that easily and although he was still fuzzy headed and was glad Rom's arms were holding him up he tightened himself around the drummer's still hard cock inside of him. He heard him grunt so did it a few more times hoping to get him to release before the feeling of his own orgasm faded.

He rocked back once more, tightening as much as he could, hearing a curse before he felt the hot sticky mess spill inside him. They both collapsed against the stool and on to the floor, Rom slowly pulling out as the liquid spilled out after. He still had his arms around SyuZo and lightly kissed his shoulder. "Sorry, honey. I usually pull out faster."

SyuZo giggled, still feeling the after pleasing effects. "It's okay. I'll just have to shower now...hmm...maybe you'll like to scrub my back?"

"You're incorrigible." But he held him tighter.

The smaller male gave a contented hum. "You wouldn't have it any other way, my sexy rocker."

Rom laughed. "You and your pet names."

"Which speaking of..."honey" is the best you could do?" SyuZo snuggled into the embrace.

"What do you prefer? LoveBug? BooBear? Stud Muffin?" Rom tried to come up with the worst he could think of. Not that he was that great with pet names.

SyuZo grimaced. "What articles have you been reading?"

"How to catch an Interstellar Prince in ten easy steps." Rom made a noise, scoffing at the thought that there was probably such an article out there.

"You've already caught me. Quit reading those kind." SyuZo laced his fingers with Rom's, sticky as they both were, he really didn't care. "Hmmm..." He felt sleepy and comfortable which was a bad combo when you're half naked on the floor of a dressing room in your lover's arms. "You could have called me Syu..."

Rom didn't answer, just holding him in his arms. He didn't want to have this conversation again. They had rehashed everything several times already and he didn't feel the need to bring it up again. But SyuZo obviously did. "Sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."

SyuZo turned his head, reaching up an arm to pull Rom down in to a kiss. "You always do know the right words to say, don't you." He spoke quietly.

"Not always." He admitted.

"Don't ruin my fantasy about you." SyuZo chuckled.

"First you write lyrics while I fuck you and now you fantasize about me saying words of wisdom. You've got some strange kinks there, lover boy." He was only teasing, one corner of his mouth turning up.

"We all have our hobbies." He yawned, stretching. It felt good to do that against Rom. His arms still around him, his strong chest muscles against his back..."Are you busy tonight?"

"We're actually supposed to be going out with the gang if you forget." Even though he was the one to remind them Rom still didn't move. Keeping SyuZo wrapped in his arms, their breathing returning to normal, their skin still slick from sweat. That shower was definitely needed.

"Oh...right..." The words were said with a pout.

"Don't be so excited." He rolled his eyes. The blonde's intentions fully readable.

"I can get very much *so excited* tonight." He turned around, straddling Rom again, kissing him lazy and long, not wanting to give him up yet.

"SyuZo..." But he couldn't bring himself to push him away just yet.

He leaned closer, lips against ear. "Let's get this gathering over with then you can come to my place and whisper my name over and over."

"Wouldn't you prefer to hear me scream your name?" Rom couldn't help but poke some fun. He had stopped himself from saying any version of the name as he felt himself go, worried by the outcome of what he chose. But now he felt more confident and he believed so did SyuZo.

"Whatever you would like to do." And SyuZo couldn't stop himself from kissing Rom one more time. It was going to be a long night before they made it to his place. Too long for him. He wondered what kind of dramatics he could make to ensure they left the party early. "Hmmm...I think my tail needs brushed again..." He looked up with a sly glint in his eyes, said tail coming up to brush against Rom's face.

That did it. Rom shoved him off his lap. "Let's get going or we'll never make it to your place."

It did not make SyuZo hurry in the least as he took the time to remove the rest of his clothing before standing up. He let his tail wrap around him before glancing back. "Time first for a shower. My offer still stands to scrub my back." And he sauntered to the other room just knowing a set of eyes were watching him.

Rom stayed where he was for a bit longer, hearing the water start before he pushed himself up readjusting his pants. This was going to be a long night.

"Ro~m!" The familiar voice came floating in to the room. "There's a spot I can't reach~!"

A very long night...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift for a friend as these two are her OTP. This couple was a bit different than I am used to so I hope she enjoys it as well as everyone else!


End file.
